Independence Day
by LilyBolt
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and Sam honors the significance of the day. Takes place between seasons 7 and 8. Not a slash fiction.


**WARNING: Spoilers for 5x16 "Dark Side of the Moon", the season 7 finale (ish), and for season 8/the gap between 7 and 8 in general. **

**Author's Note: This is a story that hit me tonight as I was listening to fireworks exploding in my neighborhood. It takes place during the gap between seasons 7 and 8, when Sam thought Dean was dead and didn't know he was actually in Purgatory. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

* * *

It was the dead of night- late enough that even the more dedicated Fourth of July enthusiasts were done launching their celebratory fireworks into the sky. The road was surprisingly not very congested as Sam drove the Impala to a small clearing near a patch of woods- an area well concealed from the view of the main road, should any authorities come meandering by.

He was alone, having left both his girlfriend Amelia and his dog Riot safely back at their home. Neither of the two would enjoy the activity he was about to partake in. Truth be told, they were too afraid of it all.

Riot was unnerved by the smell and the loud noises. Amelia said the explosions reminded her too much of war. Sam didn't have to ask questions there, knowing that what she really meant was that it all reminded her too much of the way her husband had died.

In fact, Amelia didn't even know Sam was out that night. She had gone to bed early and he had snuck off shortly after. He probably could have explained to her why he needed to do what he was about to do, but then again he knew he couldn't have. Not really. Besides, although he knew Amelia would try to understand and support him, he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

Tonight was private- meant for he and his brother- and if one member of that list couldn't make it then Sam sure as Hell wasn't about to replace him.

So with no company save for his own thoughts and one very trusty Impala, Sam parked at the edge of the clearing and set about the task of unloading a large box from the vehicle's backseat. About two hundred dollars' worth of fireworks were stacked inside, and Sam carried them to the center of the clearing, choosing to focus on the weight they put in his arms and not the pressure they exerted on his heart.

He spent the next ten or so minutes arranging them in clumped-together rows, then stared at the fruit of his efforts for a long moment before reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a battered looking Zippo.

The initials "D.W." were scratched into the side of the little silver rectangle, and Sam felt his chest tighten just slightly at the sight. He sighed, then opened the top and flicked his thumb across the lighter, watching as a little flame sprung to life.

He proceeded to move quickly, lighting the wicks of all the fireworks in one continuous motion, before running back toward the Impala which was stationed at a safe distance from the impending shower of sparks.

A second later loud blasts and bangs assaulted Sam's eardrums as the collection of fireworks erupted, sending bursts of color like flares high into the air.

The sight was beautiful, to say the least- a rainbow of glistening lights raining down on the field and reflecting off of Sam's now watery gaze. The tall man just stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared up at the show, not making a move to wipe at his eyes when they finally began to leak. But after a little while, he began to talk.

"You told me that Fourth of July when you let me launch my first fireworks was the first memory you went through in Heaven." Sam said in a shaky voice, eyes still turned upward as he addressed the empty space around him. "I just thought …"

Sam took a deep breath, finding it hard to control the tremor in his speech.

"I remember when we went there a few years ago, my Heaven didn't show you how much it all mattered to me. Not that Fourth, and not any of the other times we just…When we were just brothers, you know?"

Sam was full on crying as he spoke then, words being pushed out through choked-back sobs.

"But I figure if you can see me now- if you're watching this- then you'll know that tonight I'm thinking of you. Then maybe you'll know how much I wish you were here, and you'll understand how much I really did appreciate it all."

Sam broke down for a moment as lights spiraled through the sky and towards the Earth- the brilliant display of beauty fading into a gentle nothingness that all at once encompassed the whole of the clearing.

The darkness fell rather abruptly, and there was suddenly silence except for the sounds of one man losing what little remained of his emotional restraint.

He stayed there for a while, tears still slowly trickling down his cheeks, eyes trading focus between the burnt out shells of the fireworks in the field, and the stars shining down from the sky above.

"I miss you, man." Sam whispered to the distant specks of light when he finally found his voice once more.

It was another few minutes before Sam finally had full control over himself again, and then he set to work cleaning up the casings of the used-up fireworks. He piled them into the trunk and then glanced back at the field one last time.

"Happy Fourth of July Dean." Sam said quietly, and then climbed into the front seat of the Impala and drove away.

* * *

**Secondary Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please do leave feedback, if you have a moment. I sincerely appreciate it. :) And Happy Fourth of July to any American readers! :D **


End file.
